vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dean
Dean was a character who appeared in the fifth episode of the fourth season of . He was a werewolf, who was turned into a hybrid by Klaus and was killed by Connor. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four When Connor takes Jeremy, Matt & April as hostages in the Mystic Grill, Stefan asks the support of Hybrids from Klaus. Therefore Dean will be sent by Klaus to Connor. But Klaus orders Dean specifically not to kill Connor. Apparently Dean is a friend of Hayley whom she mentioned before. Tyler argues with Dean not to do what Klaus says since Connor can easily kill Dean. Hayley also says not to listen. But Dean says that Hayley is not a Hybrid and she doesn't know what will happen if he doesn't do Klaus' demands. Then Tyler explains to Dean about himself and breaking the sire bond. But Dean challenges Tyler to go against Klaus and Tyler takes a call from Klaus who is in Italy. Klaus threatened Tyler that he will tell Tyler's secret about Hayley to Caroline. Then Tyler backs down and says Dean to do whatever he wishes. So Dean enters the Mystic Grill and gets into a bomb set by Connor. Finally, Connor shoots the injured Dean and kills him. Personality Because Dean was sired by Klaus, his personality was a mystery. Dean shows his contempt for his life as a werewolf, however, Hayley, and Tyler try to protect him, to go help Stefan against Connor, demonstrating that he had a friendly, loyal and honest personality. Physical Appearance Dean was handsome, tall and had an athletic build. He had off shot straight brown hair, and blue eyes. Powers and Abilities Dean possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Weaknesses Dean had the typical weaknesses of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Appearances Season Four *''The Killer'' (Death) *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' (Mentioned) *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' (Mentioned) Name *'Dean' is an English masculine name and is derived from the Old English 'denu', meaning valley.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/dean Tropes *We hardly knew ye ! He is killed in the same episode his name is revealed. *When the Hybrids got introduced as "Hybrids" (no name given), we knew they are all Red Shirts . *When we learn his name, we know that he is relevant to the plot. *He could have been a Sacrificial Lamb - a character created to be killed. *He had his Day in the Limelight just before being killed - making it a Death in the Limelight. Gallery Dean.png 405 - 0044.jpg 405 - 0047.jpg 405 - 0050.jpg 405 - 0059.jpg 405 - 0060.jpg 405 - 0067.jpg 405 - 0071.jpg 405 - 0077.jpg 405 - 0079.jpg 405 - 0080.jpg Trivia *With the Other Side's collapse and the destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased